Halloween it's so crazy
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ça ne se résume pas, venez lire si cela vous dit!


Disclaimer: Tout les personnage appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mais une des scène appartient à James Wan, réalisateur des films Saw.

Genre: Horreur.

Pairing: Y'en a pas là, à part si je venais à faire une suite qui serait un Grimm-ichi sans aucun doute!

Rating: J'ai mis K, par ce que là je vois vraiment pas quoi mettre! (éclairer ma lanterne si je dois changer de rating!)

* * *

**Halloween it's so crazy!**

Loly sortait de son petit appartement à 23h30 pour rejoindre celui de Nnoitra Jiruga qui faisait une soirée, largement alcoolisée, pour Halloween. Elle devait marcher environ une bonne demi heure, trop tard pour prendre le bus ou le métro. Elle avançait tranquillement quand elle entendit des hurlements venant du bois à côté duquel elle était.

_ Pfff il y'en a vraiment qui n'ont rien à foutre pour Halloween que d'essayer d'faire peur aux gens...Dit elle dans le vague en continuant à marcher. Le problème c'est que les hurlements, qu'elle apparenta à de la douleur, reprirent. Elle fronça durement les sourcils et regarda l'entrée du bois. Là ça ne pouvait pas être un fake. Les hurlements étaient beaucoup, _beaucoup trop_ réalistes vus les sanglots déchirants et suppliants qu'elle entendait dans la voix féminine et masculine. Elle ne se posa pas de questions et entra. Tant pis si c'était faux au moins elle serait allez voir si tout allait bien et si c'était vrai bah... elle improviserait... en partant en hurlant!

Dire qu'elle était rassurée et confiante serait mentir, elle n'était pas du tout bien mais se forçait à avancer. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est deux paires d'yeux bleu turquoise et ambre/or la suivant...

La brune à couettes arriva sous un arbre et vomit toutes ses tripes en voyant le carnage, les yeux exorbités elle fit demi tour aussi vite qu'elle le put, en trébuchant, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans son corps.

Là sous un arbre se trouvaient un homme et une femme... enfin ce qu'il en restaient. Des machettes, couteaux pleins de sang près d'eux et une balance à chaque côté remplis de doigts, de muscles, de peaux, qui avaient du être arrachés avec les dites machettes. Loly courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, les images des corps en sang, complètement déchiquetés lui rappelèrent un souvenir: Saw.

Mais elle ne put, au bout de cinq minutes de course affolée faire un pas de plus...

Là devant elle se tenaient deux hommes. Un Habillé d'un hakama déchiqueté blanc remplis de sang, pieds nus, de longs cheveux bleu turquoise relevés en une queue de cheval, une écharpe noir trouée par endroit recouvrant son visage, un katana blanc, rempli de sang sur la lame. Et un Haori gris passer sur ses épaules lui même plein de sang et elle se doutait que ce n'était pas du faux... Et le deuxième un hakama noir, les cheveux roux tombant longuement derrière lui de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, un masque blanc et rouge sur le visage, lui même pieds nus, le torse totalement à découvert, deux katana un blanc et un noir à chaque main eux même remplis de sang goûtant par terre, une chaîne autour du biceps droit et le bras gauche recouvert de cuir noir...

Elle se recula prudemment et les deux hommes suivirent ses pas, comme deux prédateurs...

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à une allure inhumaine tellement elle avait peur, elle pleurait de désespoir, implorant ses futurs bourreaux... elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux comme pour se dire: _'c'est faux, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller!' _

Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout d'à peine trois secondes mais...

_ AH!

Le cri résonna dans la forêt mais personne ne l'entendis...

**THE END!**

Bouhahahahahaha! Happy Halloween EVERYBODY! Oui ... avec un peu de retard mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit! C'est surtout par ce que je n'avais pas mon PC avec moi hier! Alooooors que dire, à part que pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les Saw, je me suis inspiré d'une des scènes d'un des six films!A vous de vous souvenir, ou de les regarder... Mouhéhéhéhéhé!

C'est... très court on est d'accord! C'est un Drabble en même temps! Mais qui sait, un jour je ferais _peut-être _une suite bien trash et gore avec un ou deux lemon par ce que là c'est Dora l'exploratrice et charlotte au fraise ( Moi- ichigo? qu'est ce tu fou là?!; Ichi- LA FERME PAUV' FOLLE!) dans le monde des bisounours...!

Ja ne!

kitsune-gwenoo! =)


End file.
